Toxic Mentality
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: Yugi and Yami are the textbook definition of a toxic relationship, yet through all the fights and screaming they still manage to make it work. Pregnant and on the verge of walking out Yugi finds herself making a very important decision, one that could make or break their relationship.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are the textbook definition of a toxic relationship, yet through all the fights and screaming they still manage to make it work. Pregnant and on the verge of walking out Yugi finds herself making a very important decision, one that could make or break their relationship.**

* * *

**Toxic Mentality**

* * *

Moving a soapy hand, Yugi wiped the loose strands of black hair from her face. She submerged her hands into the blackened soapy water, watching as her pruning fingers gently scrubbed the clay, patterned dishes. She let out a long sigh, her pale face aged with melancholy and stress; her mouth seemingly held a permanent frown of unhappiness and displeasure. She was unhappy. Unhappy would actually be an understatement, depressed would be a more fitting word to describe her current status in life. She starred towards the loose papers thrown carelessly across the table; atop of it was a stick revealing a taunting pair of red lines, she couldn't believe she actually considering going through with it.

She reluctantly tore her violet eyes away from the 'mess' that was her life. Her eyes prickled with tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall. Her rusty watch read 9:47 pm, yet here she was scrubbing dishes alone on a Friday night while her friends went out and enjoyed their youth. Her so-called boyfriend was nowhere in sight either, not like she cared in the slightest anyway, he was probably out fucking men in a shameless attempt to keep his homosexuality a secret from her, not like it was. she'd always known. He just believed she was stupid enough to not see through it.

She silently seethed, her nostrils flared, exhaling imaginary steam like a dragon blows fire in moments of turmoil. depressed and pregnant. 2 weeks pregnant to be precise, oh how she'd sobbed on the bathroom floor like an absolute fool when she found out, pathetic, it's not like she'd done anything to prevent it and Yami hadn't exactly been frequent with the condoms. It was all _his _fault. She moved a soapy hand to rest on her abdomen. Luckily she hadn't started to show yet, that means there was still time, time to flush the parasite from her body before it spread. She gasps at her thought process, placing a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes widened as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Had she actually compared her unborn child to a parasite? Sure half its genetic material came from the parasite that was Yami Sennen but it was still her child nonetheless.

Soon she found herself sobbing, it wasn't the silent type either more like the loud screeching Yami often awkwardly patted her back for having. Yami… She hadn't meant it, sure they were the very textbook definition of a toxic relationship, her grandfather often lectured her about her responsibilities "He's no good for you my love." or "That Yami Sennen is nothing but trouble, I told you from the very beginning he was bad news." he'd rant. But in the end he'd given her many opportunities to pack up and leave whether it be his constant cheating or their screaming matches which always turned into physical fist fights, truth is, regardless of the toxic situation she found herself in, deep down she was madly and deeply in love with him and she hated herself every day for it…

She grabbed a tea towel to dry her hands before throwing it harshly onto the floor. "Look where love has gotten me," she mumbled to herself. Love? What a toxic mentality all love ever got her was an unwanted pregnancy and a shitty apartment. Some love huh?

She moved around her crowded joint apartment and into the living room, waiting for her on the sofa was her beloved cat, Poppy. Switching on the TV she made herself comfortable, at least until Yami decided to grace her with his presence, cunt. Poppy padded up onto her lap purring quietly. She smiled, whatever happened she'd always have Poppy, the only thing that worried her was that Poppy was getting old. She found her eyes closing to the soft rhythm of Poppies purrs and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. TV forgotten.

She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping for, it'd been the first time in a long while that she'd slept. The only thing she knew was that she'd been rudely awoken to the sound of the front door slamming shut, Yugi about jumped out of her skin. Poppy meows loudly digging her claws into Yugi's thighs, she cried out.

"Must you be so loud all the time!" she snapped, plying Poppies claws out of her thighs.

Yami popped his tri-colored head past the doorway "Shit sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." He attempted to place a quick kiss upon her cheek but she rudely jerked away, glaring at him with disapproval. "Whatever, dinners in the oven." she cooly replied, pointing to the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes "Nice talking with you. We must do it again sometime." he sarcastically replied, placing his crap onto the living room floor rather than the hangers inches away from him, Did i mention that Yami is lazy? Lazy and loud.

She fixed him with a challenging glare "Don't start, not today." her eyes darted towards his coat and bag lying on the living room floor "If you expect me to move that you're sorely mistaken." He smirked throwing his scarf onto the floor, testing her patience.

Her eyes twitched ever so slightly "I'll put it simple then, move your shit it triggers me." she firmly stated.

He rolled his eyes "You're no fun anymore." he moved to place his stuff on the hangers, this didn't bother her as much, for as long as they'd been dating she'd expect him to at least learn to clean up after himself. It was, however his next comment that ticked her off.

" Aren't you supposed to have my dinner ready for me when i get home?" He questioned.

Yugi ignored him, secretly checking the time, 1:07am, did this idiot really expect her to cook him a warm meal at this time of night? What did his last servant die of? Maybe if he'd bothered to come home once in a while his dinner would be warm. "Believe it or not Yami I happen to be your girlfriend not your servant, dinner gets made when I make it." she eventually answered.

He sighed, leaving her to her TV and cat but not before stating "You make it hard to believe half the time." he mumbled.

She shot him a look "Whatever, like you make it any easier." she counted returning to her TV.

A loud thud came from the kitchen and before she knew it Yami was standing in the doorway, fixing her with an untrusting glare "What is this?" he wearily asked, holding up the pregnancy test towards her. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to hide the thing, before quickly composed herself, he didn't need to know, it wasn't any of his damn business anyway.

She rolled her eyes at him, moving to place Poppy onto the empty seat next to her, the elderly cat meowed in protest before settling down. "What do you think?" she replied.

He closed his eyes before opening them again, his nostrils flared "You're pregnant?" he asked. Even though he already knew the answer to it, he wanted to hear confirmation from her.

She rolled her eyes, "Very good Yami, you can read." she sarcastically replied.

He seethed, taking a cautious step into the room "Don't sass me." he warned, jabbing his fingers at her. "when were you going to tell me about this?" she remained quiet for a moment, before staring him down. "It doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it, it was best you never found out." she replied, standing from the sofa in an attempt to make herself seem bigger than she was.

"Never found out what? That you were pregnant and planning to have an abortion before even consulting me?" he snapped.

"I shouldn't need to I doubt you'd have cared anyway." she snapped back, Poppy wearily watched the storm from the sofa, her ears folded down in submission.

"Never cared? Why wouldn't I care, it's my child too!" he shouted, scratching at his arms in frustration "You're so difficult to talk to about anything!" he added, staring her down with a predatory glare.

She momentarily shuddered at the look in his eyes. "Too bad I'm not keeping it!" she counted, trying her best to match his glare with one of her own.

"Like hell you are!" he screamed, throwing the pregnancy test onto the sofa, it ended up hitting Poppy causing her to hiss and run into the other room. The TV ironically played a comedy show about a dysfunctional family, he snatched the remote from her hands "Turn that fucking thing off." he snapped turning off the TV and dashed the remote at her, hitting her in the arm as it flew.

She cried out in shock, rubbing at her injured arm, she fixed him a teary glare, a mixture of anger and sadness resignated in her violet eyes. "I'm not ready for a baby! You idiot!" she cried.

"Then take your pills! You're so irresponsible!" He accused.

Her teary eyes widened in shock, was this idiot actually suggesting this whole mess was her fault? was he not aware that it took two to make a baby? "Irresponsible? Unless you're unaware Yami this goes two ways!" she screamed, throwing tiny slaps at his body.

He roughly pushed her away, she almost toppled over the coffee table but managed to keep her footing "I'm fully aware! And you're keeping it!" he replied.

Her mouth opened in disbelief. "No I'm fucking not you asshole! You can't make me," she shouted, moving into the hallway. "I'm leaving," she stated.

"You're not leaving, we aren't finished here." he grabbed her arms, holding her eye length with him. She attempted the pushed his hands from her with no success "Too bad I'm leaving!" she hissed, spitting into his face.

He moved to grab her by the throat, pushing her up against the wall; his body completely covering hers, he placed rough bites up and down her neck."You're not fucking leaving you got that?"his hissed into her ear, taking it into his mouth before roughly biting down on it. Copper filled his mouth but he didn't care. She began to cry, her limbs shaking like a leaf."Let me go!" she cried.

He stares into her eyes for a little while "You abort OUR child and i swear I'll never forgive you." he threatens, releasing his hold on her, she collapses to the ground crying hysterically.

"Look at us! do you really want to bring a child into this?" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

He stared at her, unmoved by her breakdown. "Why must you keep breaking my heart Yami?" she cried.

"I'm sorry" he got out, it was as insensiery as she expected from him, he was never one to let his feelings out, yet somehow the idea of him apologizing shocked her, she couldn't entirely understand it, all she knew is that she didn't feel right hearing it. she stared at him through teary eyes in disbelief "What?"

"Nevermind," he mumbled to himself.

He stares for a while before moving to grab his coat. "Where are you going?" she asked wiping the tears from her already puffy eyes, he just stared "For a drink," he mumbled.

"But you just had a drink!" she cried, moving to grab his arm only to be roughly pushed away. "Don't," he warned, fixing her with a cold glare. His crimson eyes made his glare all the more unsettling like a lion stalks its prey, his eyes creeped her out.

"I'll be back at 9am." He stated, placing a rushed kiss upon her forehead. She frantically grabbed his arm "Don't you dare!" she cried "Yugi, let me go." he warned, he voice taking on his usual commanding tone. She shook her head, tightening her grip to an almost painful vice-like one that was sure to leave bruises."Don't you dare walk out that door!" he pushed her with such a force she hit the ground with a thud. He didn't bother to check if she was hurt or not he just continued his walk towards the door.

He stared at her sprawled out form on the hallway carpet and then to the bruises that littered her small body. He'd hurt her worse before why did this affect him so much?

"This whole thing is pointless, I just, i need some time to think." he explained "I just, I can't look at you right now." he turned to leave.

"I hate you." she hissed,"i know." the door slammed loudly behind him, Yugi just stared.

She just sat on the floor staring at the door, Poppy came in and nudged her head into her lap, providing the comfort she so desperately needed. A mess. Her life was a mess, a mess she didn't know how to fix. Tears once again prickled in her eyes and the flood gates opened.

And just like that he'd go, leaving her a sticky mess of tears and snot, laying on the sofa. This happened almost every night and every single time he'd leave and come back sometime in the afternoon piss drunk apologizing and every time she'd forgive him.

It was the way thing were and the way things'll always be because deep down she was trapped, she loved him and she knew he loved her even when she knew they were just so toxic for each other, it was that toxicity that threatened to split them apart once and for all.

She did not know what else to do, she was truly stuck, pregnant and on the verge of walking out once and for all, she picked up the pregnancy test from the sofa and held in close to her chest. Her mind was made up, This child was a part of her now whether she liked it or not and she just knew she couldn't continue to allow things to go the way they were, it wasn't fair for their unborn child.

She would make the effort, even if Yami wouldn't. She would keep this family together even if it killed her...


End file.
